


Pizza to Fanfic

by egg (kikoyan)



Category: Original Work, Twitter - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Memes, Microwaves, Other, Pizza, Twitter, friends - Freeform, im so sorry, its late and i wanted to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikoyan/pseuds/egg
Summary: Ryu and Kiko realize that at the end nothing matters but time.





	Pizza to Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu/gifts).



> im s o sor ry

It was a dark yet peaceful night and Kiko was in her bed. Comforted by the screams of suffering souls trapped in the glory that was known as the Internet, Kiko scrolled through the various memes and posts made by the twixter users.

 

Whilst absorbing the content that had the potential to lower anybody’s levels into scum territory, she notices a post from a fellow artist. One who went by the name of Ryu. At the moment he had been twxeting about pizza, more specifically 3 am pizza. This made Kiko hungry, but at the same time she realized her cravings were also scouring for something more. 

 

Fanfiction. 

 

Her head spun, was it thirst for angst? Or something that she’d rather save for a better written side story which will never come out unless someone forces her to expose it? Hands shaking, she furiously typed on the keyboard publishing a tweet exclaiming, 

 

“ THE FIRST THING I DO WHEN I WAKE UP FROM THE DEAD IS ORDER MYSELF A BIG BATCH OF ANGST CHANBAEK FICS”

 

It was a post mixed with emotions though the emotions did not cease there. She hastily scrolled back to Ryu’s post, a cheeky grin began to spread upon her face. Thoughts were not correlating yet she had the power to sloppily reply to an open ended post with a: 

 

“slides into ue microwaves”

 

At first it was a mistake, short fingers slipping into keys that it wasn’t meant to press at the moment.It was either the hunger in Kiko or the sugar from all the food that Ryu consumed but the two had escalated from pizza to fanfic.

 

A confused Ryu had wondered about whether a certain noise was his dad or the washing machine mid saga but even after seeing a plethora of enstar plushies take their own lives Kiko believed it was time. 

 

Time to continue the madness. 

 

There was a reply later on that implied that Kiko being in the microwave meant that Ryu was to digest her as well, this furthered on the shitstorm that they knew as a part of their daily internet agenda. And as they trudged on through the valley of replies, Ryu and Kiko had eventually blown their fuse. A slip of the good ol’ “nya” and Ryu had retired first. 

 

“nvm i take it all back im gonna leave u here to rot uwu gomenasorRY” 

 

Ryu replies coldly as Kiko felt as she took a stab to the chest.

 

“R-ryu sama..” She whispers to herself, tears welling. The cold betrayal had left Kiko defeated and Ryu victorious. No “nya” business was accepted. Not in this economy. But with that victory came a realization. Ryu realized the quickened pacing of time and posts about the weird subject change. Kiko had then turned to the digital clock in her room and took a deep breath. It was 4 am. Turning back to the laptop screen, Ryu’s 

 

“ ITS 4 AM AN WE'RE BOTH FUCKIN DYING YALL”

 

The post summarized it all. It was then they knew. It wasn’t them. Or the pizza. Or the microwave. It was the time. And It was time for them to turn in for bed.

 

Good night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ryu sama u can kick me now,,
> 
> follow me n ryu san on twitter 4 more shtposts:  
> \- @ryuoee  
> \- @hikikoyan


End file.
